<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six Out Of Five by scioubeez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316894">Six Out Of Five</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioubeez/pseuds/scioubeez'>scioubeez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Bad Flirting, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers, Crying, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Holding Hands, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sappy, Single Parents, Stargazing, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vomiting, implied eating out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioubeez/pseuds/scioubeez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>GalliRei Week 2021 - Oneshot collection</p><p>[DAY 1: GalliRei with kids] - "You're cute as fuck anyway, I'd have insisted."<br/>[DAY 2: sick/injured GalliRei] - "Just hold on until they find us."<br/>[DAY 3: GalliRei as children] - "Stop crying, I hate it."<br/>[DAY 4: GalliRei making out] - "Good boy."<br/>[DAY 5: GalliRei on Valentine] - "Carry me to bed."<br/>[DAY 6: GalliRei watching stars] - "Your eyes are still kinda shiny."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. strawberry jam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey everyone! here's the first of six entries for gallirei week &lt;3 we start with absolute, mindless, tooth-rotting fluff &lt;3</p><p>[modern au, single parents, bad flirting, fluff, cute kids, kindergarten]</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edit from the future: this specific single dads au has now a multichaptered sequel! it's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886093/chapters/73547163">here</a> if you're interested to know more about these two awkward lovebirds &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remember what Dad told you," recites Reiner, making sure that Gabi's little ponytail won't get too smushed under her knitted hat and that her ears are covered properly. "No hair pulling, no blowing raspberries, always tell the teacher when you have to go to the bathroom."</p>
<p>Gabi puffs her cheeks up, her little body all rigid under so many layers: weather hasn't been kind lately, and Reiner might be a bit too much of a worrywart, but she doesn't seem to know what sweat is, so she'll be fine. "Okay," she blurts out, Reiner cracking a smile at her little pout despite himself.</p>
<p>It's not her first year at kindergarten: she's a grownup now, next year it'll be primary school for her. Though going back to this kind of routine after winter break will surely affect her: he knows he's been spoiling her a bit too much lately, but he can't help it.</p>
<p>"And be kind with the younger children, will you," he recommends again, fixing the collar of her oversized puffer coat, "or they'll be afraid and won't play with you."</p>
<p>"Everyone plays with me," she retorts, glaring up at Reiner. How dare her Dad doubt her outstanding friendship skills? He scoffs, smushing her cheeks energetically, Gabi laughing at him and trying to fend him off with her mitten-covered little hands.</p>
<p>As soon as the bell rings, Gabi starts jumping on the spot so that Reiner will lower himself down to her eye level: she gives him a quick, slobbery kiss on his cheek and trots off towards the entrance, following the other children as they all walk up to the door in a kind-of-orderly fashion, as requested by a very enthusiastic young teacher. Reiner waves her goodbye again, though she isn't looking at him anymore, too taken with whatever complicated and philosophical discussion she's started already with the other kids in line.</p>
<p>They'll be apart for a little more than four hours, but Reiner can't wait. He hates having to give her up to others for even a minute of his time, especially after having spent the whole of winter break together: he suspects he'll have a harder time getting used to it than her.</p>
<p>He's walking back to his car when he spots a man running towards the gate, holding hands with a little kid who seems to drown in his huge camo coat. Reiner snorts to himself, though he holds the gate open so they can get in before drop-off time is over: the kid looks up at him then, his cheeks so comically round that Reiner can't help but smile at him- though he blinks, eyes wide, as he hears the presumed father of this child gasp, short of breath, "thank puck we made it."</p>
<p><i>Puck?</i> Reiner snorts, despite himself. "Nice one," he comments, now giving his full attention to said man: he's wearing a knitted hat that reminds him of Gabi's, though this one is bright orange, and the tip of his nose is slightly upturned and red, somewhat matching with his hat thanks to the cold.</p>
<p>"Yeah, gotta watch out for the tiny ones," he chuckles, his voice ringing pleasantly in Reiner's ears. "Thanks, though. For the gate, I mean."</p>
<p>"Papa, it's late," complains his kid, then, completely calm and collected despite being out of breath. He's got super thick lower eyelashes, all glued together by the morning frost setting after his short run.</p>
<p>"Sheet," he spits, voluntarily elongating the 'ee' sound, much to Reiner's amusement, "you're right, let's go, Falco- thank you again!"</p>
<p>After calling out one last time to Reiner, they both run towards the entrance, where said enthusiastic teacher is still waiting- though there's a half grimace on her face, now. Reiner shakes his head, resuming his walk back to the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Tuesday, Falco and his dad seem to arrive a tiny bit earlier than usual, though Reiner still crosses paths with them as he walks back to the car: the man doesn't even glance at him, too worried about being late and all, probably, and Reiner licks his lips as he tries not to feel too disappointed at that- he could really use a friend lately, like, one with a kid. The closest he's got is Bertolt and his cat but that's pretty much it.</p>
<p>Well, at least he hasn't joined the parents' WhatsApp group yet. That must count as a victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's Wednesday and Gabi insists that no, she doesn't want cereal and milk for breakfast, she wants strawberry jam, even though they ran out of it last week: she insists and insists and insists, to the point that she's still crying big, thick tears even when Reiner is buttoning up her coat, trying to feign indifference at her tantrum but feeling like the worst dad on the planet because he never thought of stocking up on strawberry jam.</p>
<p>Gabi keeps quiet all the way to kindergarten, letting out the occasional sniff every now and then: when Reiner parks the car he helps her blow her nose before unfastening her seatbelt, Gabi giving him a little frown and nothing else, gasping overdramatically after Reiner moves the handkerchief away from her face. She hates blowing her nose, and look what Reiner just did! He's truly the worst dad on the face of Earth.</p>
<p>"Are you angry with Dad?" sighs Reiner then, still carrying her as he walks up to the gate, when Gabi would normally walk by herself. She nods furiously, hiding her face in the crook of Reiner's neck.</p>
<p>God, he could cry. He doesn't know what it is, maybe he tends to become overemotional on Wednesdays, who knows. He nuzzles up against the side of her little round head, a wobbly smile spreading on his lips as he murmurs, "I'll get you strawberry jam before going home. Alright?"</p>
<p>"Awright," she babbles, grabbing the collar of Reiner's coat with both hands as she nuzzles back against his cheek, Reiner's heart growing twice its size at that little gesture.</p>
<p>Much to Reiner's surprise, Falco and his dad are there already: they just parted ways, and Reiner can't help but feel self-conscious when he spies Falco's dad standing right there as he puts Gabi down.</p>
<p>"Are you going to give me a kiss even if you're angry?" he whispers, loudly, and Gabi can't keep in her little chuckle: she loves when her Dad shares super important secrets like that. Of course she gives him a kiss, how couldn't she? Her aim is a bit off, she gets his cheekbone, but Reiner doesn't mind: he sighs, relieved, as he watches her walk inside and greet the teacher with a raspier voice than usual, because of how much she cried earlier.</p>
<p>Now he feels bad all over again: he's going to buy tons of strawberry jam just for her, watch him.</p>
<p>"Arguments, eh," snorts Falco's dad then: Reiner almost forgot about him. He turns around and offers him a hesitant smile, finding comfort in his easy smirk, the way he's got both hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>"I've got to stock up on strawberry jam," he explains, Falco's dad cracking a smirk, "or she's going to kill me in my sleep."</p>
<p>For a second, he looks like he wants to say something, but stops himself: Reiner wonders about that. "Better get some before you come pick her up later, then."</p>
<p>"Yeah," chuckles Reiner, and he realizes he's standing there, awkward, arms hanging limp at both sides, in stark contrast with Falco's dad, all laid back and easygoing. "Well, I'm off. Have a good day."</p>
<p>"Same to you," he answers back, lagging behind for some reason as Reiner walks back to the car, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thursday sees Reiner wake up in a foul mood, and he doesn't even know why: he frowns as he cuts two slices of bread, spreading strawberry jam on both of them.</p>
<p>Gabi's sleepy grin is all he needs to soften up: she's positively ecstatic as she bites down on the smaller slice first, saving the best for last. Reiner's heart melts at seeing her so happy and peaceful, and his mood improves a tiny bit.</p>
<p>He doesn't see Falco or his dad as he waves Gabi goodbye, later at school: the walk back to his car is shorter than usual, Reiner's legs do have a habit of going too fast when he's upset after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Friday, he notices that Falco's dad wears earrings, and he stares at them, low profile be damned: it's just ordinary silver rings, three of them on his right earlobe, but they fit, and Reiner has to clear his throat before greeting him and Falco.</p>
<p>"Falco's a big boy and he's walking to the door alone this morning," he announces, a half smirk that has Reiner avert his eyes so fast he feels dizzy for a second. Falco pouts, determined, and does just that, trotting towards the teacher with his tiny back all straight and proud.</p>
<p>"Have fun today!" he calls, cupping his hands around his mouth, and Reiner watches the whole exchange with an easy smile that feels just natural on his face. He'll blame that on the man's side profile, his upturned nose always red because of the cold.</p>
<p>"Look at him, he's like a teen already," he snorts then, as little Falco disappears inside the building, "acting all gloomy and angsty. Not even bothering to say bye to his papa."</p>
<p>"They grow up so fast," comments Reiner, the man's head snapping towards him, his eyes wide for some reason. Like he forgot he was standing there- he doesn't blame him, Reiner himself knows that he's just like that whenever Gabi is around him.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he concedes, an easy shrug, then he bounces back immediately, "anyway, didn't catch your name."</p>
<p>"Reiner," the immediate answer has the man smile wider, his teeth showing as his lips stretch around them.</p>
<p>"Porco," he answers, and they shake hands. Reiner braces himself for the inevitable <i>did-you-join-the-parents'-WhatsApp-group</i> conversation that will follow, but thankfully Porco makes no mention of the dreaded messaging app, choosing instead to walk back to the car together with him, in companionable silence.</p>
<p>He lasts like ten seconds at most before asking, "does Falco like kindergarten?", Porco's grin growing wider at that.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," he drawls, a raspy quality to his voice that has Reiner in shambles. "Not so much in the morning, but after breakfast he gets better. What about your girl- what was her name again?"</p>
<p>"Gabi," offers Reiner, his heart all warm and fuzzy at the mere mention of her, "she's just overly enthusiastic about everything that happens, like ever. So yeah, she does."</p>
<p>"Nice," snorts Porco, "I mean, I don't even know you, but it's clear she hasn't taken after you."</p>
<p>Reiner furrows his eyebrows at that, keeping his pleasant basic smile on just in case. "Sorry?"</p>
<p>"Falco told me she's trouble," scoffs Porco, tilting his head- they're standing right next to his car, Reiner presumes, because he spies him toying with the keys, "and you don't look like trouble to me."</p>
<p>Before it's too late, Reiner bites back a snort. "I guess," he offers, stilted. Oh, if only Porco knew what he got up to in his younger days. "Sorry, am I keeping you? You've probably got work and all-"</p>
<p>"No, no, it's fine," interjects Porco, shrugging, a confidence to him that has Reiner bite the inside of his cheek, "it's my day off anyway. Want me to give you a lift?"</p>
<p>No way this is happening. It must be the beard- Bertolt did tell him it looked good, after all. Maybe even too much. "Actually," he starts, Porco's shoulders falling, <i>no, please, don't do that-</i> "yeah, why not," he corrects himself immediately after, throwing in an easy laugh for good measure.</p>
<p>Porco bites his lip. Oh, he does. Reiner swallows without really needing to.</p>
<p>"Be my guest," he drawls, again, his voice smooth yet rough at the same time, Reiner can't quite describe it properly, but it does make him weak in the knees and that's enough. He gets in, fastening his belt without even wasting a second, relieved to see Porco doing the same.</p>
<p>Somehow, his car being super tidy surprises Reiner. He'd pictured him as an endearingly messy person, but he's glad he's been proven wrong. As soon as Porco starts the car, Reiner realizes that he can't just ask him to take him home, how is he going to get back to his car then? He can't possibly reveal what a fool he's being and tell him that his car is parked right on the other side of the lot.</p>
<p>He'll just make it up as they go, no other solution in sight, clearly. He lets out a small sigh as the car backtracks, Porco grasping Reiner's headrest as he looks back, a single, sure hand on the steering wheel.</p>
<p>"So who do you have?" inquiries Porco almost immediately, engaging first gear, the car moving slowly not to upset the engine too much because of the cold. "I mean, are you married, engaged, whatever?"</p>
<p>"It's just me and Gabi," answers Reiner, easily, "it's always been."</p>
<p>"Got it," nods Porco, "left, right?"</p>
<p>"Left, sorry."</p>
<p>"No prob. Yeah, same with us, for a while. Didn't really end on good terms."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about that," blurts out Reiner, staring nervously out of the window. Where could he get off? It doesn't have to be too far, or he's going to be late for work, but it doesn't even have to be too near, he can't just tell Porco to go back to school... he's such an idiot. He should've refused when he had the chance.</p>
<p>"You keep apologising, it's not your fault," scoffs Porco, fingers drumming on the steering wheel as he turns right on Reiner's following indication.</p>
<p>Oh, he can't do this anymore. No point in lying to him- he's been so open and kind and honest with him, what sort of impression is he going to leave if he starts bullshitting his way out of awkward situations right on day one? "Actually, Porco, I- sorry, again, you can-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm taking you back to school," he grins, eyes never leaving the road, Reiner just staring at him flabbergasted. "What do you think, I saw your sodding Golf the other day."</p>
<p>"Holy shit," sighs Reiner, holding his head with both hands. "I'm- I just didn't want to refuse, you know-"</p>
<p>"You're cute as fuck anyway," reveals Porco, now throwing a sideways glance at him that makes Reiner melt right in his seat, "I'd have insisted."</p>
<p><i>Cute.</i> What is he, a toddler? He'll take that. He does, in fact, with a scoff, and his cheeks might be heating up out of nowhere.</p>
<p>"Says who," he retorts, allowing his overwhelming teenage confidence to be brought back to life just this once, "did you look in the mirror recently?"</p>
<p>God, the cringe. But it seems to be working: Porco's eyes widen, and he grabs the steering wheel with both hands, now, as if Reiner's words distracted him. It's a tie, then.</p>
<p>"Nice," he nods then, clearing his throat, Reiner allowing a shit-eating grin to blossom on his face. "Hey, want to come over one of these days? I make a mean hot chocolate. I'm sure Gabi loves hot chocolate, doesn't she?"</p>
<p>"I can't believe this is happening," murmurs Reiner, Porco snickering like crazy as he turns yet again, the kindergarten coming into view, "I can't refuse, can I?"</p>
<p>"Forbidden," quips Porco, parking easily in the first spot available. "Give me your number, I'll send you the address. Are you free tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Reiner clicks his tongue, smiling as he opens his mouth to answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>back to your regularly scheduled angst &lt;3 sorry i can't help it lmao but i promise there'll be plenty of fluff in the following days!!<br/>please mind the warnings! hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
<p>[canon typical violence, canon setting, blood and gore, vomiting, suicidal thoughts, swearing, amputation, panic attacks, ptsd]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's not feeling well.</p>
<p>"It's going to take a while," groans Reiner, shifting on his elbows to assess the damage: all he can see is steam covering his legs from the knee down- or rather, where his legs would be, had they not been chopped off by the Jaw Titan in a hurried and rather approximative attempt at breaking him out of the Armored before the enemy could blow it up for good.</p>
<p>"No shit," snorts Galliard, Titan marks still freshly engraved on his face, as he flops down beside him with his legs crossed. They're hiding in a cave for the time being, courtesy of the Jaw Titan being so fast that they could leave the battlefield in a heartbeat: thankfully Zeke is making quick work of the enemy, his long range attacks stopping the Allied Forces' charge after both Reiner and Galliard ran out of steam.</p>
<p>Things most definitely aren't looking up: they've been fighting all day long, and it's almost sunset.</p>
<p>Reiner lies down again, trying to make himself comfortable on the ground, cold under his sweat-soaked uniform. Everything seems to start spinning: he suspects he's coming down with a fever. He groans again, covering his face with both hands: his forehead is blazing hot, there's no mistaking it.</p>
<p>"We got nothing here I'm afraid," sighs Galliard, glancing at him. "Just hold on until they find us."</p>
<p>At those words, Reiner shakes his head- "no, you go ahead, I'll just... I'll stay here..."</p>
<p>"You're delirious already," he scoffs, shifting closer to him: he puts a hand on Reiner's forehead, and it's so cold in comparison that he shivers pleasantly. "Yeah, no way I'm leaving you here on your own."</p>
<p>After having said that, Galliard stands back up and Reiner has to close his eyes- he's not feeling well, not at all. He can hear something being ripped, distantly, then there's pressure on his thigh, he feels cloth slithering around it and being tied up very tightly, right above his knee. Now that reminds him of something.</p>
<p>"You're losing a ton of blood here," spits Galliard, doing his best to tie it up as tightly as possible. "Your healing power is shit."</p>
<p>"Yeah," giggles Reiner, his head falling to the side- he feels hot all over now, even his cheeks seem to be on fire, and his arms are going numb; not to mention the sudden weight of his eyelids, which seems to have increased at least tenfold in the span of a minute. He wonders why.</p>
<p>"Oi, don't go fainting on me now," exclaims Galliard, way too loud for comfort: Reiner whines at that, frowning in pain as Galliard grabs his other thigh and lifts it, trying to get another piece of cloth around it. "Why aren't you healing up already? Are you playing suicidal soldier here?"</p>
<p>Right, soldier- he's a soldier, now, isn't he? He wonders where Bertolt is, he has to furrow his brows in concentration. Last time he saw him he helped him fight off that Titan... he also saved Connie. Or maybe not, something's wrong. It doesn't look like they're at Utgard Castle anymore.</p>
<p>"Where's Bertolt," he croaks, his own voice sounding weird, distorted to his ears. Galliard doesn't speak, for now- but wait, why is he here? How did he manage to get to Paradis?</p>
<p>"What the fuck did you just say," breathes Galliard- his voice is weird, too, it's like he's scared, but Galliard is never scared, isn't he? He's brave and strong and Reiner never saw him cry, not even once. "What the fuck."</p>
<p>He has to close his eyes, now, because he's seeing colours he doesn't like, and it's all blurry. He's going to get a migraine if he keeps them open any longer.</p>
<p>Galliard is done with the bandage on his other leg, now, and he curses again- what a potty mouth, he'd laugh if he weren't dying, he's pretty sure that's what happening.</p>
<p>The thought doesn't scare him.</p>
<p>"Up," barks Galliard, grabbing him by the shoulders and hoisting him up with all his strength: Reiner falls forward against him, shivering and panting as Galliard discards his jacket, putting it on Reiner's shoulders. "Keep your eyes open, you sodding idiot!"</p>
<p>Now his teeth are chattering: Reiner curls up on himself, cheek pressed up against Galliard's chest, and he hears his heartbeat going wild. Like he's worried.</p>
<p>"Just wait, wait a bit," he pants now, in a softer voice, almost cradling Reiner- he feels safe with Galliard's arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly against his body. "I need a few minutes, then I can turn again and get you out of here, just- why aren't you healing!?"</p>
<p>There's almost no more steam, Reiner feels, and he starts sweating all over, though he's still shivering. "Alcohol... Christa-"</p>
<p>"What," gasps Galliard, holding him even tighter, he's even more agitated than before, and Reiner wonders, why is he so worried? He hates him, doesn't he? He should be happy that he's letting himself bleed out.</p>
<p>Oh, so that's what he's doing. But why?</p>
<p>"She poured it," he pants, then swallows, tongue heavy like lead in his mouth, "it burns but it... helps-"</p>
<p>Now Galliard grabs his chin and lifts it up, roughly, tightly, so much that Reiner's eyelids crack open and he can make out his blurry silhouette, and it's getting dark outside, he can tell because it was brighter before.</p>
<p>"You came back," spits Galliard, voice cracking in all the wrong places, and Reiner grimaces as his head starts pounding, "two years ago, you came back, you live in Liberio now, we're at war-"</p>
<p>A distant memory, Zeke's voice- <i>you're very lucky, Reiner,</i> and the Colossal Titan falls.</p>
<p>"No," sobs Reiner, and it feels like his ears are bleeding, "no, it's not-"</p>
<p>"You got him killed," he hisses, fingertips digging into Reiner's cheeks, "remember?"</p>
<p>He runs, runs and runs as dawn crawls across the sky, he screams, he shouts, it's Marcel's name that he whispers then, a dirty little secret, doubling down under that lone tree in the field.</p>
<p>It happens very fast, one moment Porco is grabbing his face and pouring poison directly in his ear, the next he tears himself away from him, disgusted, right as Reiner wheezes and throws up- but there's steam, now, coming out of his stumps, and tears are sliding down his face as he keeps retching.</p>
<p>It's a familiar feeling, this one. He remembers the rooftops of Trost, Annie's quiet sobbing, Bertolt's loud silence, Marco's screaming.</p>
<p>Then it's giant trees, it's Ymir, Eren, and his head pounds harder than before- though it all dies down in half a second, he unclenches his teeth, sniffs, throws up yet again.</p>
<p>"Fucking hell," sobs Galliard, his voice watery- Reiner can't quite understand why, as he calms down, panting and wiping his mouth with his wrist, tasting blood and vomit and dirt on it, not that he cares.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he croaks, but it's like Galliard didn't even hear him: Reiner shivers, holding Galliard's jacket tightly around him.</p>
<p>"At least you're healing," he grunts in a guarded tone. "You doing better now? Think you can hold tight if I carry you?"</p>
<p>Reiner nods, head held low in a mixture of shame and dizziness. He hears Galliard's footsteps as he comes closer, then he bends down, grabbing him and hoisting him up with a grunt, his arms trembling as he carries him: his legs have already stopped bleeding, the healing process going at breakneck speed as if to make up for the panic attack.</p>
<p>"Let's get out of here," pants Galliard, clenching his teeth, Reiner clearly being a bit too heavy even with half his legs missing.</p>
<p>Before answering, Reiner lets his head fall forward, cheek pressed up against Galliard's chest, just like before. His heartbeat is steadier now, and he nuzzles into the hard muscle there. "Thanks," he mumbles, right before Galliard puts him down, back against the trunk of a tree, and walks away not to get him involved in his transformation.</p>
<p>"Whatever," he can hear him scoff, and the light is so bright as he shifts into the Jaw Titan that Reiner has to close his eyes, again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. yellow, orange, red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and back to (mostly) fluff we go!! super soft eight-year-old kids being soft with each other, it can't get better than this. also the echoes vibes are strong in this one eheh<br/>hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
<p>[canon compliant, child soldiers, crying, emotional hurt/comfort, hand holding]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Porco finds him in the academy kitchen, sitting on the floor with his back against the counter: he's crying, of course, he always cries, but he's hiding his face in his hands and Porco doesn't like it.</p>
<p>"Oi," he grunts, walking up to him and prodding at his leg with the tip of his shoe, "everyone is looking for you."</p>
<p>"Leave me alone," sobs Reiner, muffled and small and high-pitched, from behind his stubby little hands. Porco can't see his face but he knows it's all red and blotchy.</p>
<p>Reiner ran off after they all got back their graded essays earlier that morning: Porco doesn't know what the instructor told him in private after class, but if he didn't show his face for hours and hours then it means it was super bad, and Porco knows that if it happened to him he would cry, too.</p>
<p>Maybe not here, maybe once he's at home, before going to bed when he can talk with Marcel and no one else... but Reiner doesn't have a Marcel at home, and his mum's an adult, adults are weird with these things.</p>
<p>"You can get better grades next time," offers Porco then, wringing his hands as he looks around the kitchen. He feels like the new word that Marcel told him the other day, he feels <i>awkward</i>. He wonders if Reiner knows this word, too.</p>
<p>"I don't care!" he sobs back, louder than before, round knees drawn together, "leave me alone! I don't want you here!"</p>
<p>It feels like the top of Porco's stomach is starting to catch fire, or something. He doesn't like it, and it's not 'awkward', it's something he can't explain, so he won't. "You're going to get punished if you keep hiding."</p>
<p>As soon as Porco is done talking, Reiner takes his hands away from his face, eyes all puffy after crying, and he screams, "go away!", he's scared, he's ugly and he cries again and his ears are ridiculously red. Porco crosses his arms over his stomach, like Marcel does when he's listening to something very very difficult, but he's not smart like him, he doesn't know what to say to make Reiner calm down.</p>
<p>"I want to help," he confesses then, Reiner making a weird high-pitched noise in his throat, and it reminds Porco of the little birds he can hear chirp outside his window in the morning. Before Reiner can scream again he sits down beside him, arms crossed on his knees, and he just stares forward listening to Reiner as he keeps sniffling and sobbing.</p>
<p>"You can't," whines Reiner at some point, when he's calmed down, "no one can help me."</p>
<p>"Why?" asks Porco, turning towards him and seeing how different his nose is compared to his own, he finds himself wondering why it came out like that.</p>
<p>"I can't drop out," he explains, rubbing his nose with his arm, getting snot all over it. "It's too late even if I'm afraid."</p>
<p>Porco furrows his brows in thought. "Drop out?"</p>
<p>When Reiner nods and keeps staring down at his lumpy arms, Porco tries again. "What does it mean? Drop out."</p>
<p>"Leave the army," says Reiner then, in a lower voice, like he's telling him a secret, and Porco's eyes are super wide now, "stop being a soldier."</p>
<p>"No, you can't," he confirms then, immediately, because it's impossible, no one leaves the army.</p>
<p>Before he answers, Reiner starts crying again, and Porco feels like his shoulders are getting smaller when he says, still sobbing, "I'm afraid because I'm the worst of the group and you're all going to leave me here on my own after you get your Titans."</p>
<p>Porco doesn't know what it is, but he's sure that he doesn't want to see Reiner cry like this ever again, because he feels 'awkward', and sad, and it's not right. Soldiers don't cry, and they're afraid of nothing and no one.</p>
<p>"You won't be alone," he declares, nodding, and his hand goes down to rest on the floor, it's very close to Reiner's hand now, "we're going to be Titans together."</p>
<p>There's silence, and then Porco's ears feel like they're full of water when Reiner holds his hand, tight and warm and sweaty. His skin feels funny but in a good way.</p>
<p>"I hope it happens for real," he murmurs, holding Porco's hand tighter now, Porco squeezing back with all his strength.</p>
<p>"Yes, it's definitely happening. For real."</p>
<p>They stay like that for a long, long while, Porco doesn't know what time it is but he can see the light outside slowly becoming more orange than before, so it's almost sunset: they've got to get back home soon.</p>
<p>"What Titan do you want to inherit?" asks Reiner then, his voice all squeaky and funny, and Porco grins, but he looks away because he doesn't want him to cry again. He's not making fun of him, he just feels like grinning, and the grownup word he just used- <i>inherit</i>- sounds funny because he rolls his r's in a wonky way.</p>
<p>"The strongest one," he replies, Reiner chuckling and squeezing his hand. "You?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. They're all awesome."</p>
<p>"Yeah, super awesome. We're going to be the strongest warriors ever."</p>
<p>Saying it like this, in the silence of an empty kitchen, sitting on the floor with Reiner and holding his hand, makes Porco feel like it will really happen. This moment feels important, he can understand this even if he's just a kid, but kids always tell the truth, it's what all the grownups say. It makes sense and he knows that Reiner agrees with him.</p>
<p>Before he can ask him out loud, something happens: he feels Reiner's cheek, warm and soft, pressed up against his own. He nuzzles into it, sniffling again because he cried so much, and Porco just stays there, even if now Reiner is sitting so close to him that they're almost hugging.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he blurts out, his voice breaking again, and Porco doesn't want this, he's sick of hearing him cry, so he turns around a tiny bit and hugs him for real.</p>
<p>Reiner's shoulders are round and wide, and they shake when Porco's cheek rests on the top of his head: he's taller, and Reiner fits just right, it's a comfortable hug and Porco likes it, too.</p>
<p>"Stop crying, I hate it," he whispers, like it's a secret, and Reiner nods super fast in the crook of his neck, it tickles him: but Porco doesn't let go, he keeps hugging him.</p>
<p>"I'll stop," promises Reiner, and with a deep sigh he relaxes against Porco: he's like a cat, all soft and curled up, his hair short and fuzzy to the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stop holding hands only when they walk out of the academy, running towards the gate before the sun sets for real, yellow becoming orange and turning red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i swear i tried to contain myself. pinky swear<br/>to all the horny souls out there, this is for you &lt;3</p><p>[making out, implied sexual content, light dom/sub, (implied) eating out]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reiner's fingers grab the back of Porco's head, shielding it from hitting the wall too hard as they crash into each other, chests colliding, gasping into each other's mouth.</p><p>It's slow, thorough, yet sloppy, and absolutely irresistible: it's the way Reiner kisses with his whole body, hands finding the right places to cradle, stroke, squeeze, the way he pours himself all over Porco, fitting perfectly against his tilted head, his arched back, between his strong thighs as he runs his free hand on the fabric of his trousers there, Porco's leg rising as if entranced by the touch; now his inner thigh is resting there, right against the pronounced dip of Reiner's thin waist, and he wishes he would just throw caution to the wind and lift him, slam him back against the wall and-</p><p>"<i>Oh,</i>" groans Porco, his head lolling to the side after Reiner's hand is shoved between their groins, the tips of his exposed teeth driving Porco completely crazy as he bites down his own lip, staring, admiring, his pupils blown out, cheekbones stained red.</p><p>Porco almost growls as he lunges forward, kissing him again- and they keep pushing into each other, unconsciously pulling the other in when moving back, lips never parting, eyes closed, the thought of stopping not even crossing their minds. Porco's hands reach up for Reiner's neck, stroking both sides of it with trembling fingers as he deepens the kiss, licking into Reiner’s mouth and inhaling sharply at his soft groan.</p><p>It's unfortunate, but Reiner moves his hand away from Porco's groin to get a better grasp on him, on his shoulder specifically: their bodies are pressed flush together as they moan into each other’s mouth, eyes snapping open, their subsequent kisses more frantic, impatient, outright obscene with the constant smacking of wet lips that follows.</p><p>He wants to take his dominant role back and crush him between his own body and the wall, to make him desperate for his touch, make him want Porco as much as Porco wants him back: he tugs at Reiner’s tie, pulling it out of the top coat of his uniform, breaking their kiss and licking the drool off his lips before looking up at him and murmur, voice unrecognizable to his own ears, “let’s go to your room.”</p><p>Instead of answering right away, Reiner bends down and kisses him, again, and again, releasing a shaky exhale that fills all of Porco’s mouth as their tongues slide against each other, Reiner’s superior physical strength keeping Porco pinned to the wall with little effort.</p><p>"Did you even listen," pants Porco as he takes the brunt of Reiner's strength, biting his lower lip, "I said let's go to your room."</p><p>Reiner shakes his head before diving back in, Porco whining in the back of his throat at the next onslaught of kisses. "Briefing's in ten minutes," he grunts, tilting his head to the opposite side and resuming his assault on Porco's mouth, and he can only take it, moans muffled by Reiner's mouth as he holds tight on his tie, running his free hand through Reiner's hair, messing it up as much as he can.</p><p>"Fuck that," sighs Porco as soon as he can break free from Reiner's kisses, licking his lips, "I can make you scream in less than three."</p><p>Normally Reiner would snort, resume their makeout session- though with way less involvement than before, allowing it to fizzle out slowly, and that'd be the end of it: now, instead, he huffs a laugh and moves his face to the side of Porco's head, breathing in his ear, "I dare you."</p><p>They make their way through the corridors, thankfully empty now that it's lunchtime: they barely turn the corner when Porco grabs Reiner by the shoulders, forcing him to turn around just to kiss him hard on the mouth, Reiner's hands cupping the back of his head immediately, keeping Porco there so he can deepen the kiss properly.</p><p>"We're- <i>mmm</i>- wasting time," groans Reiner, Porco kissing a sloppy path down his neck, biting the collar of his shirt and tugging on it with his teeth, nostrils flaring in frustration. "Come on, it's just down the corridor-"</p><p>Turns out that Porco's hand grabbing Reiner's neck is a very effective way of shutting him up: his eyes widen at that, but he also hums, his throat purring under Porco's touch.</p><p>"I call the shots here," murmurs Porco, releasing his grip on Reiner's neck as he shivers, all dominance sucked out of him with a single gesture- Porco can't help but lick his lips, grabbing the front of his uniform to take him where nobody will interrupt them.</p><p>They barely get inside, locking the door with frantic, distracted gestures, hands sliding and grabbing and pushing while they only have eyes for each other: as soon as the door clicks, Porco grabs Reiner's shirt yet again, slamming him hard against the door while they kiss again, lips swollen, red, tender as they slide and brush and drag all over each other.</p><p>Porco claws at Reiner's uniform, drags his blunt nails all over his arms, he grabs his wrists and pins them to the wall at both sides of his head: Reiner arches up against him, a whine suffocated deep in his throat, Porco barely allowing him to breathe between kisses.</p><p>He loves kissing him, truly- it's all they do for a good while after seeing each other again, be it days or even weeks. Porco could go on forever, the shape of Reiner's plump lips running all over his own driving him crazy, the way he bends and arches and shivers exactly how Porco wants him to, exactly how he likes- his groans, the low whining going on in the back of his throat when he's rougher on him, the taste of his skin on his tongue, Porco is afraid it'll never be enough, that they'll just keep going like this at every turn, trapped and bound by the other's touch, the other's lips, holding and grabbing and wanting.</p><p>Porco tugs on his tie, yet again, forcing him to turn around and backtrack towards the desk: Porco doesn't care what he left on there, it's not important, so he shoves him against it, Reiner supporting himself on his elbows as Porco grinds up against him, rubbing his groin all over his, and it's mostly moans that are shared between each other's mouths now, desperate, aching for more.</p><p>"Please," babbles Reiner, his eyebrows furrowing deliciously as Porco breathes right against the shell of his ear, the friction between their clothed groins nothing short of infuriating, "please just-"</p><p>"Yeah, do that," groans Porco, biting him right below his earlobe, Reiner clawing at his back, "beg for it."</p><p>Reiner's throat purrs again as Porco kisses it all over, pushing down with his lips, inhaling the smell of his sweat, his skin, the tip of his nose rubbing all over his stubble, his chest heaving right under Porco's, the fabric pulled taut across his muscles. "Please," he repeats, his voice breaking, hips writhing under Porco's relentless pace, "please, Galliard, please-"</p><p>"Good boy," groans Porco, raising his head and admiring the state Reiner is in, the visible desperation on his face, the blush spreading all the way down to his neck: he can't help but kiss him again, and again, feeding on every single noise that comes out of his lovely mouth.</p><p>"I hope you cleaned up nice and good," he groans at Reiner's ear then, forcing himself away from his face to lap at his flushed earlobe, both hands holding his thin waist that much tighter before his fingers make a beeline for his belt, "like I ordered you to."</p><p>Reiner's face is hot as he nods frantically, his warm cheek almost glued to Porco's thanks to the thin layer of sweat there: he helps Porco unbuckle his belt, both of them breathing heavily in the limited space they share, looking down as their hands work in tandem with expertise. Another kiss, a forceful one, that pushes Reiner's head back as Porco bites on his lower lip, tugging on it all while he moves back, eventually releasing it: the groan that follows is so sweet it makes him grab Reiner's waist, dig his nails there, his trousers feeling more and more offensive by the second.</p><p>Porco physically tears him away from the desk then, still holding his waist, and forces him to turn around, Reiner grunting as he's pushed back down on his front.</p><p>"Keep quiet," warns Porco, exposing Reiner's backside as he tugs all the clothing down, finally- he can't help but lick his lips. "I'm taking my sweet time eating you out."</p><p>As he kneels down, he can see Reiner shiver all over while arching his back, and he begs, he moans- no point in waiting any longer: he spreads his cheeks and takes a long, approving look, before inching closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. citrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am Unforgivable because this isn't even 1k words but it's:<br/>- modern au<br/>- married gallirei WITH bonus gabi+falco children<br/>- valentine's day<br/>- honeymoon<br/>you can't fight me. for i am stronger</p>
<p>also don't mind the product placement, i earn no money from it after all (maybe......)</p>
<p>see you tomorrow for the last day! this week just flew by didn't it :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Porco shivers slightly, crossing his arms over the railing balcony, a warm evening breeze leaving feathery kisses across his skin.</p>
<p>Distantly, among the chit-chatter of the people walking down the streets, bustling with ever-increasing activity as the night approaches, he can hear the sloshing of water from the shower: Reiner's almost done by now, he hopes, because he did leave the French window open so he could join him and he doesn't want their room to become too cold for the night.</p>
<p>The air smells oddly like citrus, he notices: a deep inhale, goosebumps blooming on the back of his arms, and he exhales, a genuine smile born out of nothing that stretches lazily across his lips.</p>
<p>More silence now that the water's been turned off: there's some distant rustling, faint footsteps, the rhythmic slapping of flip-flops on the floor and here he is, Reiner, he hums slightly as he notices the open French window and joins Porco on the balcony, hugging him from behind as expected.</p>
<p>Porco falls back against his chest, their hands immediately finding each other's, matching silver bands on their ring fingers.</p>
<p>"Aren't you cold?" murmurs Reiner, the low rumble of his voice causing Porco to melt in his arms. "You're going to catch something, let's go back inside."</p>
<p>"It feels nice here," he answers, tilting his head, consciously exposing more of his neck to Reiner, "<i>you</i> smell nice."</p>
<p>A quick, tight-lipped chuckle. "I did just shower after all."</p>
<p>Porco smiles to himself, his gaze roaming all over the city below them, senses cradled by the mismash of words and laughter and elated shrieking in an unfamiliar yet warm language. "Had fun today?"</p>
<p>"Of course I did," murmurs Reiner, holding Porco that much tighter against him- he notices he's wearing a bathrobe, his hair still wet as it brushes against the side of Porco's head when he cranes his neck. "I'm beat beyond words, but it was perfect. I love aimless sightseeing with you."</p>
<p>"I'm not looking at the pedometer, I'm afraid of what it's going to say," snorts Porco, biting his lip after a particularly slow, wet kiss from Reiner, right where neck meets shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yeah," laughs Reiner then, moving away from Porco's neck with a lick of his lips that can't possibly go unnoticed, "should've opened the app before I went to the bathroom, maybe by now it'd have loaded."</p>
<p>Porco shoves his own body backwards against Reiner's, but he can't help the chuckle that escapes him. "Fuck you, my phone's not that slow."</p>
<p>"Whatever," snorts Reiner, holding him tightly in his arms, Porco melting at the gesture, "Samsung owner."</p>
<p>"Apple freak," retorts Porco, his rebuttal answered by another bout of laughter, this time from deep down Reiner's chest, and the way it rumbles against Porco's back earns him a pleased, relaxed whimper.</p>
<p>They linger there for a bit, enjoying the evening breeze, Reiner's fluffy bathrobe shielding Porco from the ever increasing cold: their getaway trip's been the stuff of dreams from start to finish, and it definitely makes up for the botched honeymoon they should've went on last year, courtesy of Gabi and Falco.</p>
<p>"We're buying souvenirs tomorrow," says Porco then, out of the blue, Reiner humming in answer as he rests his chin on top of Porco's head, "biggest one's going to Bert."</p>
<p>Reiner guffaws then, his throat purring against the back of Porco's head. "Deserved. We're getting him the whole souvenir shop, owner and all."</p>
<p>"Yeah," snorts Porco, his hand reaching for Reiner's like an afterthought. "If he's even alive when we get back. You know how it is with your children."</p>
<p>"<i>My</i> children," sighs Reiner, fingers intertwining with Porco's, "who are you then, my maid?"</p>
<p>Porco turns his whole torso around as much as possible to look Reiner in the eye, still holding hands with him, "don't give me ideas."</p>
<p>"You could take that as a suggestion," offers Reiner, smugness pulling at his features in all the right ways, "for next year's Valentine."</p>
<p>"Nah," Porco clicks his tongue, his gaze falling naturally down the expanse of Reiner's neck, droplets gathered on his defined collarbones, "you're the one who's going to dress up. Can't wait to see how hot your arse is in a maid dress."</p>
<p>All Reiner does in answer is raise his eyebrows: but the glint in his eye speaks volumes. "I'll try to find one that fits," he quips eventually, his free hand snaking traitorously across Porco's shoulderblades and cradling the back of his head, Porco's eyes fluttering closed at that. "What do you say?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," groans Porco, head lolling back and falling further into Reiner's touch, "yeah, you do that..."</p>
<p>"You're beat," chuckles Reiner then, kissing the top of his head. "Let's go to bed, love."</p>
<p>Porco <i>melts</i> at that word: he's like putty in Reiner's hands now, but he's also really, really tired, his legs aching in protest at all the standing up they're doing.</p>
<p>"Carry me to bed," he blurts out, a happy sigh escaping his lips as their fingers- their rings- brush against each other. "It's our Valentine's honeymoon, I earned it."</p>
<p>"You're not going to stop gloating anytime soon, are you?" snickers Reiner, Porco mirroring him while keeping his eyes closed.</p>
<p>"I'm the lord of Trivago and winter sales. Bridal carry, now."</p>
<p>"I'll do that tomorrow," laughs Reiner, kissing the top of his head yet again, prodding gently so that Porco will stand on his own and follow him inside. "I'm beat as well, you know."</p>
<p>Porco's got his eyes pretty much closed already as he answers, holding the imminent yawn in the back of his throat, "tomorrow then."</p>
<p>"Tomorrow," echoes Reiner, head dipping lower to give him a feathery kiss on the lips that has Porco's heart start beating impossibly faster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. twinkling night sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>final oneshot's here! happy birthday galileo galilei from a fellow italian &lt;3</p>
<p>i want to thank each and every one of you for your continued support during the week ;; being able to share love and appreciation for this ship with everyone else is nothing to scoff at. so, thank you from the bottom of my heart &lt;3</p>
<p>hope you enjoy the canon compliant fluff, it's all yours! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only reason why Porco likes winter is that he can see the stars every now and then while he's out, instead of gazing up at them from the window of his bedroom.</p>
<p>"Come on," calls out Marcel from behind his oversized old muffler- their Dad's, actually, and he shivers so hard that Porco feels colder just by looking at him. "We gotta be quick, curfew's almost over!"</p>
<p>"I don't get it," hisses Bertolt then, all while his teeth chatter uncontrollably, "couldn't they extend it so we don't have to run when going home in winter...?"</p>
<p>"That would make sense," offers Annie, red cheeks clashing with her pale hair, but she seems to stand the cold much better than everyone else, "that's why they won't do it."</p>
<p>"Come <i>onnn</i>," repeats Marcel as he hops in place, trying to fend off the cold as much as possible, "aren't you freezing?"</p>
<p>Porco licks his chapped lips, still looking up at the night sky, filled with stars. Some of them are bigger, closer to others, he likes to think that they're friends and hang out together all the time: they probably don't have a curfew, too. And they're not wearing armbands, of course.</p>
<p>Someone else is lagging behind: Porco can hear slow, tentative footsteps approaching as Marcel and Annie rush to the gate, followed by Bertolt as he begs them to please slow down because it's not a competition.</p>
<p>"Do you know the names of the constellations?" asks Reiner, his shrill voice making Porco's tongue click, an involuntary reflex.</p>
<p>"Nah," he sighs, crossing his arms tighter: it's getting colder by the second, but he can't tear his gaze away from the sky. "I don't care anyway."</p>
<p>When he gets no answer he looks down, right into Reiner's eyes, and he sees he's got a very irritating, shit-eating grin on that he's starting to sport way too often in Porco's unbiased opinions. "Then why were you looking up like that? Your eyes are still kinda shiny."</p>
<p>"Yeah, whatever," snorts Porco, trying to fight the sudden warmth spreading all over his cheeks. "They're just stars, what do you care if I look at them."</p>
<p>Reiner's grin starts to disappear, slowly, as he says, "they're pretty, though," and his cheeks appear to be more red than they were before. It's getting colder by the second.</p>
<p>He doesn't know what it is, exactly, but Porco finds himself irritated by this sudden shift in behaviour- it reminds him of Marcel when he tries to be a little shit and get on his nerves. "What's your problem," he grunts, Reiner's eyes widening, then, and he averts his gaze as if Porco just told him to sod off, like the adults do when they're annoyed.</p>
<p>"...nothing," he blurts out then, still not looking at Porco, and he opens his mouth, then closes it again- it's weird, and it's even weirder when he just runs off past him, trying to catch up with the others.</p>
<p>"What was that," scoffs Porco then, to himself, and he resumes walking towards the gate- he does steal a glance upwards again, every now and then, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porco's eyelids crack open as he hears the faint thud of footsteps walking towards the window.</p>
<p>He cranes his head to the left: he rubs at his eyes before he can focus properly, but he knows it's him, Braun, standing there on wobbly, still-healing legs, as he looks at their destroyed hometown. He's got his arms crossed, and if Porco is not mistaken he's put on a shirt.</p>
<p>His back pops in protest, but Porco gets up as well, Braun's head shifting towards him, and he's all wide-eyed and probably feeling guilty for waking him up.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he murmurs, as expected, Porco cracking a tight-lipped smirk, barely there.</p>
<p>"It's nothing," he blurts back, getting up to stand beside him as they both look out the window: it's still the dead of night, and the sky is full of stars.</p>
<p>Porco huffs a chuckle, Braun reacting immediately with a low hum deep down his throat. "What?" he croaks, voice coming out like a purr, the insides of Porco's stomach stirring at that sound.</p>
<p>"Just had a thought," he dismisses then, risking a sideways glance- Braun's got his shirt open, the dim light of the streetlamps casting a faint glow on his exposed front that Porco can't help but appreciate. "It's nothing."</p>
<p>He's got sharp cheekbones, Braun- they stand out the most, now, bringing the focus down  on his chiseled jawline, past his plump, pink lips. "Again."</p>
<p>"What."</p>
<p>"You said that again," explains Braun, the low rumble of his voice causing Porco's eyelids to flutter, "that it's nothing. Then why are you up?"</p>
<p>"I just wanted," starts Porco, catching his breath halfway through as he looks up into Braun's heavy-lidded eyes, "I mean... I just wanted to look at the stars. And you woke me up."</p>
<p>Braun's eyebrows shoot up, but he doesn't say anything: he just steps aside slightly, so that Porco can take a better look outside.</p>
<p>"Sorry for waking you up then," he offers eventually, Porco too taken by the twinkling night sky to answer in a reasonable timeframe, and when he scoffs it comes way too late in their half-assed conversation; so much that Braun inhales sharply, startled by the sudden answer.</p>
<p>"You said that again," he parrots, "just shut up if you've got nothing better to say."</p>
<p>Braun chuckles at his words, his lips sealed, and Porco's gaze keeps falling down past his defined collarbones. He looks like a statue, just standing there as light barely filters in.</p>
<p>"Same goes for you."</p>
<p>"Fuck off."</p>
<p>Braun doesn't budge: they both linger there, in front of the window, looking up at the twinkling stars without saying anything. It could be minutes, even hours, and eventually, when it gets considerably colder, Porco finds his arm brushing against Braun's.</p>
<p>He welcomes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...thank you, I guess. For saving me."</p>
<p>"I owed you one, didn't I?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>A faint, low chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did <i>you</i> ever learn the names of the constellations then?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, they taught us on Paradis."</p>
<p>"Nice."</p>
<p>"I don't think they're called the same here though."</p>
<p>"Who cares. Tell me about them, I'm all ears."</p>
<p>"Fine by me. So, that one's called Alpha Centauri if I remember correctly..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>